Fairy Ring
by cookies18
Summary: Spring was supposed to be a beautiful season with flowers blooming everywhere and people dancing merrily, celebrating spring festivals. Not a season filled with blood and screams and tears.


**Fairy Ring**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, except the story plot.**

**Spring was supposed to be a beautiful season with flowers blooming everywhere and people dancing merrily, celebrating spring festivals. Not a season filled with blood and screams and tears.**

* * *

_She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her, deeper and deeper into the forest._

_And she wept._

_She wept for her brother, for Eliana, her personal maid, knowing that she would never see them again._

_She wept and wept and wept_

_And she promised herself, when the sun rises tomorrow, she will not weep anymore._

..

..

It was a quiet and chilly spring's night in Karakura, a small farming village surrounded by dense forests and a beautiful river.

Skillfully, a young man with spiky black hair leaped over the fence.

How many times had he been doing this? He didn't know. He lost count after 39.

He shivered as the cool air brushed over his bare skin. He should have brought along his overcoat with him.

But, He was late.

..

_Dammit. _

..

It was already about one in the morning. He was supposed to meet her at the grassland outskirt of Karakura before midnight. He cursed and dashed down the dusty road leading to the town entrance.

..

..

There she was, standing under a full moon, on the grassland filled with blooming wildflowers, in her simple, white kimono with pink petals.

She told him he was late. He looked down and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Blushing, he mumbled an apology as she giggled at his expression.

She shook her head and look up into the sparkling silver moon with a pretty smile on her face.

She caught him staring and looked at him with her big grey eyes. Looking into the big confused eyes staring up at him, he looked away. He faked a cough, a lousy attempt to hide his blush, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

..

Since when had he developed this blushing syndrome?

..

She put her hands behind her, tiled her head to the side and asked him if he believed that fairies do exist.

He snorted and told her that fairies only exist in myth and legend.

She gave him a soft smile and tapped her long, graceful finger playfully on the tip of his nose.

..

_"Fairies exist when we believe in them."_

..

..

She brought him to a small opening of grassland in a forest, near the cave where he found her a few months ago.

There, under the full moon, six small fairies in colorful costumes are dancing around in a small ring.

She told him they only appeared during full moon and he looked at her, bemused and bewildered.

She beamed and offered him her hand.

Hand in hand, near the six little fairies, they danced under the light of the moon.

..

..

Since it is dawn soon, she walked him to the grassland where they promised to meet every night.

It was hard for him to walk away from her every time.

She looked at him with her gentle grey eyes with a pretty blush and promised to make him some mushroom soup for dinner tonight, the fairies always left her some mushroom after their dances.

..

_"Silly, of course they're edible. I promised not to pick those that have toads sitting on them, those pretty mushrooms are for the gnomes~!"_

..

..

He skipped dinner and waited for her at the grassland.

He knew something was not right as time went by.

She was never late.

..

In a distant, the sky above his village was lit up with shades of orange and red.

He rushed back to the village as soon as he heard a painful and loud scream.

..

That night, she didn't bring him mushroom soup for dinner.

She was caught by the villagers while trying to save a child from a wolf.

..

..

_"Witches are cruel and wicked!"_

_"Stay away from those nasty witches!"_

_"Their grey eyes are their sources of power!"_

_"We should burn her alive if we found one!"_

..

..

He knew she is special the first time he saw her.

Large grey eyes and long auburn hair

The other day, she resurrected a dead bunny which confirmed his suspicious.

That's why he didn't want the village people to find her.

Secretly, he promised himself to protect her.

..

..

He was late.

He was always late.

..

She was being dragged to a pole surrounded with dried firewood in the center of his village by the time he saw her.

They are going to burn her alive.

Blood coated her once white kimono and he realized that they had taken her eyes.

..

_They had taken her eyes_

_.._

He grabbed his father's sword from under his bed.

The next moment, all he saw was red.

..

He was late.

He was always late.

..

This time, he will make them pay for what they have done.

..

..

_"I think, in my next lifetime, I wish I have black hair like yours."  
_

_"..Why?"_

_"You have pretty black hair~!"_

_He snorted, "My hair is not pretty."_

_"Yes, they are! I bet they are soft too~!"  
_

_He ruffled his messy black hair, making them messier, "You don't like your hair color?"_

_She hugged her legs tighter, "You know, it's very lonely to be the only one with bright hair..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

___"I wish I have bright hair like yours."_

___She looked at him with her big grey eyes, ____"..You like my weird hair color?"_

_He eyes soften, "Ya."_

___"..Really?"_

_He cleared his throat __and patted her head_, "Really."

_"B-But, what if you still have black hair in your next lifetime?"_

_"Then I'll just have to find a way to make them bright."_

_"You're so kind~!"_

_"O-Oi, don't cry!"_

* * *

**I am such a bad person.. T_T**

**..continue?**


End file.
